Let The Flames Begin
by xMelaniexStrykerx
Summary: I had seen a lot of things, but nothing quite like this. Dispite my blurred vision due to my drunkeness, I was aware of the most gorgeous eyes staring down at me, obviously concerned. They were blue, so deep blue that I felt like I was drowning in them.


With one simple gesture, I gave up everything I had ever known for something that I wasn't even sure of. I left my life in the hands of a mystery, and the only thing left to worry about was how everything would turn out...if anything came of it at all. It was all so sudden, but it was too slow to bear. Those perfect words, the unbelievable voices, the astounding faces that left me wondering were all there. I had nothing left, but yet I had gained the world.

(Maybe keep)

I guess that I had to know that my life was about to change. I was just an average teenage girl, stuck in my room, the sounds of Daughtry blaring through my speakers, and yet everything just seemed...different. Like the world was about to change for me in a split second, or even less than that. My room, which had clothes scattered everywhere, make-up messily displayed on my dresser, and an unmade bed with throw pillows lying everywhere, had a different atmosphere. Instead of the usual boredom it threw at me, it gave me excitement that I hadn't felt before. My mind felt like it was seriously melting in the changes all around me.  
And yet, I never realized it until later. Much later. All I noticed was the mess.

I had seen a lot of things, but nothing quite like this. Dispite my blurred vision due to my drunkeness, I was aware of the most gorgeous eyes staring down at me, obviously concerned.  
They were blue, so deep blue that I felt like I was drowning in them. I was looking so deeply inside them that I could swear I saw my own reflection in his eyes- cold, wasted, and eager to find out more about him. I allowed myself to peel my gaze from the eyes of this mysterious stranger to his face. His brow was furrowed, his nose was perfect, and his lips were frowning. At that moment, nothing else mattered to me except him, and I didn't even know him. My heart was beating faster, faster than it had ever beat before. I felt my lips curl into a smile, but this only seemed to confuse him more. It was then that I realized he had said something to me. He spoke again, leaning down so that he was right beside me. His voice sounded low and worried in my ear. "Hey, are you okay"  
I almost lost myself again in the sound of his voice. It was beautiful, every word coming out with distinct perfection. It had a certain charm to it, like an accent. Only, he had no accent.  
It was the voice of an angel.  
I nodded just in time. "Yeah...I was drunk, and it was late, and I guess I passed out. I don't know where my friends are, exactly, but that isn't a problem cuz I have their cell numbers. I guess that I just need to call them"  
His eyes locked onto mine, anger flickering in them. He tightened his hands into hard fists.  
"So your friends just left you here...defenseless and drunk...in the middle of a dark alley? They don't seem like very good friends." His voice was dripping with anger.  
"Well, they were drunk too. They might not have been thinking too well, and they don't always notice details like that when they're in that state." I protested, trying to save my friends'  
dignity. "They shouldn't have left you there, regardless of their state of mind. You simply cannot justify their ignorance. There's no point in doing so, because you know as well as I do that their actions could have left you dead. Their escape could have been the price of your life. Don't you think that's just a tiny bit irresponsible and unexcuseable? For all you know,  
you could have been raped last night...RAPED. You would have your "friends" to thank for that. Think about that before you try to defend them again." His sarcasm dripped heavily on the word friends. He clenched and unclenched his fists, letting the fire of his furiosity burn in his eyes. He couldn't seem to sit still, he was so mad. He looked at me after a few moments, trying desperately to soften his expression after he realized that I was scared.  
"I don't know you very well, obviously, but it seems to me that you need a friend that will make sure that you are kept safe, since your so-called friends are doing a horrible job. What would you say if I offered that person to be me?" He gave me a small smile. "I won't yell at you anymore, I promise. I'm not some sick pervert either...I swear to you. I'll get a bible and vow on that if that would make my promise any more believable"  
I laughed softly, pushing some hair away from my face. Looking him directly in the eyes, I spoke. "That would be wonderful." I gave him a smile, but lowered my head. My eyes were displaying an unreadable emotion. He cocked his head to the side.  
"Something wrong?" His tone was full of curiosity.  
"It's nothing"  
"No, it's something." he insisted, lifting my chin up with two fingers before taking my head in both his hands, forcing me to look at him.  
"C'mon, what is it? I can help"  
I sighed, biting my lip. "I'm just not good around people, like, at all. I am more of a loner...and I'm just honestly worried that I'll act up and push you away. You seem nice, and I don't want to hurt you"  
He looked at me, his eyes full of compassion.  
"I would never leave." His tone was certain. "I can handle whatever you may dish out"  
I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you"  
"That's what friends are for, right"  
My eyes filled with happiness. "Right."

He took my hand with a smile and lead me to his car, talking the whole way. I just smiled and nodded, talking only at the appropriate times. He was very patient with me. He didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. He drove me home with my direction. When we got there,  
he got out and opened my door for me.  
"You have a very beautiful house." he remarked, raising one eyebrow. My house was way bigger than most of the houses on my street; it looked like a mansion. I had red rose bushes growing on either side of the cobblestone walkway, and vines twisting elegantly around my white lamp post. My house was made of lovely red brick, and it had a chimney located directly on the left side of my roof. The grass was neat and short, trimmed to perfection. It had a very friendly feel to it. He smiled as my face lit up.  
"Thanks. It was given to me by my grandmother when she died three years ago. She certainly had good taste"  
He looked at me in curiosity. "How did she die"  
I shrugged. "Old age. Nothing terrible like murder or a heart attack or whatever. It was very peaceful; she died in her sleep. Her will was written earlier, just in case"  
He grinned. "At least she didn't feel any pain, huh"  
I nodded. "Yeah, I'm really thankful for that. She was too nice to deserve that sort of pain"  
He took my hand and started up the cobblestone path. "Well, remind me to thank her. You know,  
in my prayers"  
I closed my eyes. "I will. You know, I really miss her"  
He hugged me softly. "It must be hard"  
I shook my head. "No...it's just that sometimes it seems wrong to not have her here. Like,  
today for instance. It would be her 80th birthday today." I sighed. "It's been three years,  
but each year it still feels just like the first one. You wake up and look around you, and your eyes hit the clock. Instantly, you realize what day it is, and how it's supposed to be. Only, it can't be like that. And your mind is still burning, screaming that it isn't right. There should be some celebration, some rememberance of her. But there's nothing more than a simple whispered 'Happy Birthday', and a quick glance at an old photo of her. In some ways, I consider you lucky.  
You don't look like you've lost anyone in your family yet. You don't have that pain, or that longing in your eyes"  
He nodded, his eyes full of compassion. "I am lucky. I haven't lost any members of my family yet,  
grandparents included. I don't want to think about what it will be like when that happens"  
I looked at him. "It sucks at first, but with the help of your family and friends, you will be able to deal." I spoke with a distinct certainty.  
"I know, but I still don't want to feel the pain. Nobody really does"  
"Yeah, but eventually it will happen. It can't be ignored. Nobody's immortal"  
He figited slightly, but nodded. "Yeah." There was a hint of amusement in his soft voice.  
I cocked my head, but said nothing. I was probably imagining it. Like I was probably imagining things last night. It didn't seem like an ordinary party...but whatever.  
"Why are you frowning? Are you still mourning the loss of your grandmother?" he asked gently,  
his eyes giving off a confused tint.  
"No, it's just memories of last night. I don't wanna talk about it. Let me take you inside"  
He nodded, wordlessly following me. I walked up to the door, slid the key in the lock.  
I let him in first, and then I followed, locking the door behind me.

He let out a low whistle when he stepped inside, his eyes flowing over everything the room had to offer. "It looks even better inside than it does out." he smiled, wrapping me in a half-hug; his right arm hooked around my waist.  
"Thanks, but all I do is clean it." I shrugged, pushing my hair out of my face. I dropped my keys on the table next to the couch. He took that as an invitation to sit down, so I sat next to him. "Make yourself at home. Are you hungry or thirsty?" He blinked, too quiet for a split second. Then came his reply.  
"No"  
I nodded, feeling like I was missing something in the conversation, and it had only just begun.  
He looked at he, his eyes shining. 


End file.
